The Haram Empire
Order, honor, justice ~Haram proverb ' The Haram Empire, harbor of Humanity and its power. Spanning much of the Continent, the Empire has lasted for hundreds of years, yet now it is at the brink of collapse. Despite this it remains the largest Military and Economic power Kaile has ever seen and if it is to fall, those who cause its demise will pay dearly. The Haram Empire's beginnings lay in the collapse of its predecessor, the Goblin Empire. =Beginnings= As mentioned earlier, the events that spelled the fall of the Goblin Empire also brought about the creation of its successor the Haram Empire. After the Human rebellion the remains were much like post-Roman Europe. Many small factions fought over land and eventually three larger kingdoms rose to take their place. The Katarians, Krideans and Haram waged a small war later known as "the Three kingdoms war". The conflict proceeded with the early Fall of Kridea to the Haram and the occupation of the land now known as Avon by the Katarians. Now both sides were on even ground and so the long stalemate began. It lasted almost five months, until the Haram launched a massive offensive, smashing past the heavy Katarian defenses, and penetrating Katar's core. The opposing army bogged down in the north moved to intercept the attackers. Both sides met on the Plains of Katar only thirty miles from the Capital. A titanic battle ensued resulting in a decisive Haram victory. When the victorious army arrived at the capital its people, their army broken and land burned, surrendered. Thus the Haram Empire was born! =Expansion Years= With the fall of independent Katar, the Empire underwent a period of expansion and growth. Expeditions were sent to the unexplored regions of the continent and far west. Myths such as that of the elves were proved factual and a mutual friendship emerged. The Colony Isles were found and promoted sea trade and exploration on an unprecedented scale. The Empire expanded south to the Barren waste and east to the valley that would later be known as "The Path through hell". The Haram Empire was in its Golden Age, all of its provinces flourished and the population soared. The Magical sections of the Empire split into two factions, the Ivral and Asaril. The Ivral practiced fire magic and explored the intricacies of dark magic while the Asaril preferred light and water magic. Now the Empire was the most powerful force on the continent, throwing both the Elves and Dragons in its shadow. Yet this was to be short lived, the Asaril invasion of the Obsidian Mountains resulted in the near extermination of both sides. This tragedy dealt a severe blow not only to the Haram morale but also to its percentage of magic users. Humanity had never been the most magical race on Kale but this small war was part of turning point none would forget. Decades passed,the Empire continued to expand and with the containment of Demon kind the Haram established an outpost next to the Obsidian tower, at the Heart of its namesake mountain range. From this remote location rumors escaped of new arrivals to the land. The men from the West had arrived. Simply put they were travelers from the far west, beyond the sea, from another land. They settled for a while about the Tower with their Haram kin. Yet one amongst them, a teenager by the name of Stak unlocked a secret preserved for decades. On touching part of the tower he unleashed the Demons from their imprisonment. Upon release they fell upon the settlement destroying most of it in anger yet, Stak and almost one thousand survivors remained. They fled unknowing that the Demons did not pursue them, out of the mountains back into the Empire. This mix of Haram and others were offered two territories in which to settle, the newly found Island in the sea or the land of Avon. Most chose Avon yet two groups besides this formed, Some went south, away from the empire, here they would settle and become known as the Duskan. Those not going to Avon went north and settled what would become the Buskan Isles. Years passed and the Empire's growth began to slow. The Buskan seeing their chance, rebelled against the Empire invading and taking hostage the colony Isles. The Haram, their naval forces weak and dis-organized struggled to resist yet the Buskan, masters of the sea, threw back almost every offensive force sent against them. The Haram their forces in defeat gave up and left the Buskan victorious reveling in their victory. And so another blow was struck to the Empire, despite this the Empire continued to flourish and its Military grew ever stronger. With the liberation of the Buskan Isles, Haram Sea control was greatly diminished and it was forced to keep its wavering Navy within the confines of Rivenguard its largest port city. This allowed the Elven nation to expand its naval forces at an alarming rate, creating ever growing concern within the Empire's upper ranks. The Expansion Years were drawing to a close. The Haram Empire subdued the Weak Duskan forces and occupied Duskania as a Territory after rumors of precious metals circulated. The city of Yulan was erected. Complete with underground waterways, shaded streets and perfect roads, the city was truly the peak of Haram Civil Engineering, a standard soon to fall. Despite re-doubled efforts the Haram expeditions were in vain and the construction of such a Vast city greatly emptied the Imperial coffers. With the raising of Yulan the Expansion years ended and the Empire was thrown into a period riddled with war and corruption. =The Pre-War years= After the Expansion years came to a close tensions between the three major Kaileian powers increased dramatically as each geared up for war. The Elves and Dragons decided that the Empire had grown too strong. Secret meetings between the allied factions became commonplace and a month after they started information of such happenings was leaked to the Imperial court. The Haram Empire immediately began to mobilize its armies and fortify its Eastern border. Katar Became the spearhead of Haram defenses where walls and forts rose in times previously thought impossible. The Goblins, not yet fighting their civil war, watched as all three nations prepared for the worst. With the thought that if they joined the winning side they would have significant leverage over their opponent; both sides sent delegates to the Haram court with gifts and the offer of military support. The Emperor was flustered to find such strange peoples in his lands yet he listened with interest as both parties explained their situation. While the faction soon to become the Bio-Goblins sent precious gems, carvings and some beautiful weapons, the Industrial Goblins presented some of their powerful metal war machines, which to their relief, swayed the Emperor to their side. Affronted the Bio-Goblins instead allied with the Elves and dragons. These alliances would soon spark a war that none but its combatants could have foreseen; as well as adding fuel to the conflict already smoldering in Central Kaile. The Haram Emperor decided it was time to create a leading pair of Generals backed by a Diplomatic expert. Thus the Supreme Commanding Generals were born. Second only to the Emperor these three military and political geniuses formed the backbone of the Imperial Military Command structure. The Buskan Isles stayed carefully neutral during the proceedings yet they felt that at some point they would be forced to take sides. The world braced its self for the coming storm. =The Haram War= "And so the world was engulfed in flame". The Haram War =Post-War Years= With the end of the Haram War, both sides were in tatters, and worked to regroup and rebuild their once mighty nations. The Haram Empire had lost over 1/4th of its land in the fighting, and about 1/3rd of its agricultural power in the cataclysm. Despite this, the Empire feared a counterattack and invested much of its remaining riches in a massive defensive project eliminating all of the holes left by the invasions and un-noticed gaps in their line. While securing the Empire against further invasion, it deprived them of many of the resources they would need to rebuild after the repercussions of The Haram War. One of the most featured positions to be fortified during the post-war buildup was Mizzenguard; a brand new fortress designed specifically to overlook the pass of despair and guard it against future invasion. ''(More Coming) =Governmental Infrastructure= '''Democratic Empire Levels of Government: Emperor (Born in) Advisers (Elected by the council) 6 Advisers Council (Elected by Citizens) 60 If the Council member elected by a town or city does not represent the town or city correctly he will be removed from office and the town or city will elect a new member. Before the Emperor can decree a state of war between the Empire and another nation or make a radical government change he must first run it past his advisers. They will vote on the action while the Emperor also holds a vote. Besides the Executive Branch, there are two other branches whom hold no governing power yet have control over specific parts of the Empire. =The Military Branch= Anyone my join this branch, from the lowest of serfs, to the richest Dynastic lord. Area of work, Rank and Number Area of Work: Office Rank: Supreme Commanding General Number: 3 Area of Work: Office Rank: Commanding General Number: 6 Area of Work: Field Rank: Commander Number: 30 Area of Work: Field Rank: Field General Number: 60 Area of Work: Field Rank: Captain Number: 120 The Below are of lesser rank and do not hold any strategical power. They serve only on the Battlefield as higher ranking soldiers giving the orders of their superiors to their men. Area of Work: Field Rank: Lieutenant Number: Fluctuates Area of Work: Field Rank: Sergeant Number: Fluctuates Both the Supreme commanding Generals and Commanding Generals handle the Major theater of war decisions and manage the logistical features of the War. When there is no war they discuss strategies and move troops to secure their Empire. They Rarely take to the Field of Battle. The Commander controls a Legion and commands on the field. Some actually lead their men from the front but this is usually a personal decision. *note: Unlike many of the other civilizations on Kale the Haram allow Women into their Ranks and are mainly treated a equals to their Male brethren. The Reason for this will be explained below. :During the Haram War, the biggest worldly conflict in living and written memory, the Haram :were growing desperate after the backfire of the Ivral Spell. They desperately needed more :men. Haram Women had always been well treated so Supreme commanding General Karldin Issued a :command for Women to be allowed into the Military force. It has now become a sort of custom. Haram Helmet Rank Designation: Chrome = Regular Copper = Sergeant Bronze = Lieutenant Silver = Captain Gold + Forehead symbol = Field General The higher ranks are allowed to customize their helmets. =The Economical Branch= Only Nobles may assume the higer ranks of this branch, they are voted in by the populance they will govern. The Economical Branch handles trade, immigration and the other financial interests of the Haram Empire. Area of Command, Rank and Number Control: All Regions ' Rank': Commanding Executive Officer Number: 2 Control: assists Rank: High Executive Officer number:4 Control: 1 Province Rank: Provincial Magistrate Number: 5 Control: 1 City Rank: Governor Number: Fluctuates Control: Groups of laborers Rank: Overseer Number: Fluctuates Anything lower is classified as a government Laborer. Laborers don't get a high pay but it is usually enough for themselves and their families. After 6 consecutive years in this job the laborer gets a good sum of money and 1 acre of land. Overseers only work construction projects or government farms Private construction companies may hire out government work forces to assist in building projects. the higher ranks of the Executive Branch are associated more with taxes and trade. Each higher ranking member has a group of assistant staff. A Sort of subsidiary of the Economical branch is the construction department. The construction department handled the building and repairing of government structures. =Population= The Population of the Haram Empire has varied greatly over the years, experiencing dramatic falls during both the Haram War and the Imperial Wars, but gaining in the Expansion and post-war years. =Military Force= The Haram Military =Culture:= Due to the size of the Empire its culture can vary dramatically in some areas, and little in others. Haram Culture =See Also:= The Haram Desert Haram Phrases Haram Nobility Karldin il'Ren The Haram War Humanity Category: The Haram Empire Category: Kaile